<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Early Radish Gets the Nutrients by Machine_Gun_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886123">The Early Radish Gets the Nutrients</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machine_Gun_T/pseuds/Machine_Gun_T'>Machine_Gun_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Everyone just thinks they are), (except not really), (they didn't even go that far), Compost, Early Radishes, Exploration, Gen, Getting Lost, Hyrule and Wild being buddies, Land Restoration, farming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machine_Gun_T/pseuds/Machine_Gun_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule's land has been devastated for as long as he has been traveling it. Who better to ask about fixing it up than the one hero whose land was similarly devastated yet is now bursting with life?</p><p>The farmers of said land, apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Early Radish Gets the Nutrients</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/gifts">Gnomedrawing</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690604">What are the properties of the early radish?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing">Gnomedrawing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's one answer to the age-old question "What are the properties of the Early Radish?"</p><p>Merry Christmas, Gnomedrawing! Since I couldn't give you a physical gift from halfway across the world, I wrote this digital one instead. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Whatever usual disclaimers about not owning any of the characters apply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Wild?” </p><p>Wild looked up from fiddling around with his Sheikah slate. He was always concerned that it wouldn’t work properly after leaving his world, even after his Zelda reassured him that it was fine. She had rambled on about distance and interference, a scientific theory that he had sort of understood because she referred to times in his travels when he had lost use of the map function, but he still worried. He couldn’t help but make sure everything was as he remembered each time the portals spit them out into his world, but it wasn’t an important task that needed to be done immediately.</p><p>Hyrule was shifting from foot to foot, as he often did when he was nervous, a tell he probably didn’t even realize he had. (It was amazing, really, how traveling around with a bunch of other people, living in each other’s pockets, and fighting together made one intimately familiar with such things. Wild was sure that he himself probably had a few tells the others had picked up on, which he would never be able to articulate.)</p><p>Wild set the slate aside and stretched, giving Hyrule his full attention. “Yeah, ‘Rule, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I just wanted to ask… We’ve been in your Hyrule a couple of times now, and, well, it seems to be the most similar to mine, except, you know, it’s full of, well, life. I mean, it just doesn’t have very many people or towns, probably relating to whatever happened when you got all your scars. But it’s still green and it has animals and insects and flowers and stuff like that.”</p><p>Wild thought back over the parts of Hyrule’s world that they had seen and… yeah, that seemed a fair comparison. Hyrule’s land was full of lots of roaming monsters and the people staying in the towns where it was safe, like his. Only, where Wild’s Hyrule was, well, wild and full of nature, Hyrule’s Hyrule was barren and dead. It still unsettled him, every time they found themselves in that world, because he was so used to looking for all the little signs of life that signified something from nature was making itself at home, and Hyrule’s world just… didn’t have them. </p><p>“So, I was just wondering,” Hyrule continued, “If you could maybe teach me about the life here? And show me if there is anything that I can maybe take back to my world to, I dunno, plant or something?”</p><p>Wild felt his face stretch out into a broad grin. “I’d love to! Though, I don’t really know anything about planting. But I can show you some things that grow in the wild. Or – actually, wait, I know – I can do better than that. Hateno Village is a farming village. Wanna go meet some farmers?”</p><p>“Farmers? I don’t suppose you know any apple farmers?” Hyrule looked like he was trying to contain his excitement.</p><p>Wild hummed thoughtfully. “I… don’t recall what, exactly, all the people farm. But I know there are several apple trees in the village and a small orchard up by the Tech Lab, so I’m sure someone knows how to farm apples. Let’s go ask!”</p><p>He grabbed Hyrule’s wrist and tugged him out the door. Hyrule followed him eagerly.</p><p>As they were walking across the bridge that led to the village proper from Wild’s house, Wild eyed Hyrule consideringly. “So… ‘Rule… Not that Hyrule isn’t a great nickname for you, but in a town full of Hylians, after Hyrule was almost destroyed a century ago, I think they might find it – well, I don’t want to say offensive, but definitely weird.”</p><p>Hyrule nodded thoughtfully. “I guess that’s fair. I still find it weird sometimes that you guys just call me by the country we’re from – I can understand how others would find it just as weird. Got any other suggestions?”</p><p>Wild grinned. “I’ve maybe been thinking about this since we met Warrior’s sister, Linkle – there are so many versions of Link we could have been named, instead of all of us being just Link. Linko, Linktun, Lincoln, Linksie, Linkka…”</p><p>Hyrule stared. “… I see now how Wolfy got his name,” he said after a beat. “Those are awful.” He thought about it. “Might as well call me Lincoln. That one at least sounds like a name.”<br/>
“Hey!” Wild protested. “My names are great.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>Wild rolled his eyes and gave Hyrule a shove. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh! There’s Nack! He farms – let’s ask him! Hey! Nack!” He ran on ahead, while Hyrule followed behind, suddenly nervous. He caught up as Wild was greeting Nack. “Oh, Nack, this is my friend, Lincoln. He wants to start a farm – got any tips?”</p><p>“I – I do?” Hyrule hissed at Wild. “What?”</p><p>Wild flapped a hand at him, focusing on Nack, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>“Oh, ah, that’s wonderful! You know who you should really talk to about that? Medda. He loves teaching others how to farm. But I, ah, have somewhere to be. Nice meeting you, Lincoln! Catch you later, Link.”  With that, he picked up his pitchfork and rushed off.</p><p>Wild watched him go with a rueful smile. “I don’t really know what I expected. I’ve never actually seen that man in the fields. He’s right. We would be better off talking to Medda. Come on, Farmer Lincoln!”</p><p>“Yeah, about that… I’m not starting a farm. I just want to see if I can help my world recover.”</p><p>“Pretty sure that’s going to involve planting stuff back in your world. Which, coincidentally, is also what you asked me for. That makes you a wannabe farmer. Besides, it’s easier than explaining that you’re from a different world that has been devastated like this one was…” he trailed off, his eyes getting wide. “Like this one was! Wait! You know who we really need to talk to? Uma!”</p><p>“Who?” Hyrule asked, but Wild was already tugging him up the hill, not bothering to answer his question. They ended up in front of a small old woman sitting on a stool under a tree in front of an inn. </p><p>“Uma!” Wild greeted her with a big grin and a respectful nod of the head. “I have someone who wants to meet you!”</p><p>Hyrule pulled his wrist out of Wild’s grasp to give her a small wave. “Hi,” he said. </p><p>“This is Lincoln,” Wild introduced him. “He wants to farm, but his region of the world is still feeling the effects of the calamity. You told me, once, that you were born during the Age of Burning Fields, and that nothing could be sown or harvested. But within a few years, by the time you were old enough to remember, crops were sprouting again. Well, his part of the world is still probably in the Burning Fields time frame. We were wondering if you knew how the people of Hateno Village got the land back to being able to sufficiently support the village.”</p><p>Uma gave them a slow smile. “Oh, dear. I’m very sorry for your part of the world, young man,” she told Hyrule sincerely. “I wasn’t old enough to remember the Burning Fields and the way the land was impossible to grow anything on, but I do remember the effect it had on my family. That, you see, is why I am quite short. I’m afraid the less-than-ideal nutrition I got during my early years stunted my growth quite a bit.”</p><p>“But obviously, people were able to grow some things,” Wild remarked. “Otherwise, no one would have been able to survive.”</p><p>“This is true,” Uma acknowledged. “The Early Radish – so named because it was the first food item to grow again after the Calamity – was a staple in my younger years. Sometimes we would eat it for every meal in the day. Honestly, it was a hit or miss, with us young people. That radish was either our favorite food in the world, or the bane of our existence. Personally, I love it. The taste of it takes me back to my early days. Hmm. There were also Mighty Thistles. Those little plants are stubborn enough to grow anywhere, even in the burning fields. And they helped give us a fighting chance at survival as well!”</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Wild said. “Does anything else grow easily? What about apples?”</p><p>“Apples? Goodness, those take so long to grow and bear fruit, I wouldn’t honestly know. But they seemed to do ok – they’re one of the most common trees around Hyrule, by now, so they must have done ok growing after the Calamity. I believe Mayor Reede has one in his yard; you should ask him.  Hmm. Peppers and tomato plants are also pretty common. Medda, you know Medda, Link, he grows both of those. He could probably give you some tips, Lincoln.”</p><p>“We will,” Wild promised. “Before we go, though, do you know how your parents got the land back to its current state? How they got it healthy again?”</p><p>Uma sighed. “Not really. I’m sorry, Lincoln. My parents… well, they didn’t like to talk about that Age. It was too painful. But, from my own observations, I would guess that the most effective treatment is time, dears. Unfortunately, sometimes, there is only so much that we can do. But using good fertilizer and compost also helps. Koyin could probably set you up, if you need tips on how or some starter.”</p><p>“We’ll talk to her, too, then,” Wild declared. “Thank you so much, Uma! I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.”</p><p>“Yes, thanks a lot,” Hyrule said earnestly. “This will really help. At the very least, it gives me hope.”</p><p>Uma chuckled. “Glad this old lady’s memories can still serve some purpose. Well, then, run along, dears. You have a lot of people to talk to. I won’t take up all your time. It was good of you to stop by, though. I do enjoy talking to you young people. So full of life, you are.”</p><p>Following Wild back down the hill, they slid between some houses where, sure enough, there was a small garden of tomato and pepper plants.</p><p>“Ho, Medda!” Wild called, peering between the rows of green. </p><p>“Ho, Wild!” A head popped up. “You’re back! Where have you been off to this time? Still enjoying our boring little town?”</p><p>“Of course! Sometimes a little peace and quiet is good, after many adventures on the road,” laughed Wild, ignoring the first question. “But hey, I’ve got a friend here, Lincoln. He’s trying to be a farmer…” Wild explained Hyrule’s cover story for the third time that day. Medda was more than happy to talk them both through the proper care of tomato and pepper plants, using his own to demonstrate. The two heroes knelt in the dirt with him and carefully learned the signs of healthy and unhealthy leaves, how to weed around roots, and the types of insects that were good for the plants and which were bad. </p><p>“These sorts of things are pretty applicable to most of the plants I know of,” Medda told them, sitting back on his heels. “Though sometimes what is bad for one plant is fine for another. Most of the farmers here will just tell you the same things. You can always talk to farmers who specialize in certain plants for specific tips – I know there are some in Kakariko Village? But I can give you some seeds for these tomato and pepper plants, if you need some to start out.”</p><p>Hyrule sat back, his head spinning with all he’d learned. It was at times like these when he was really glad that he had learned how to memorize a lot of information in a short amount of time during his travels, when writing stuff down wasn’t the most practical of options. That being said, he was definitely going to go back and write all this down, because there was a lot, and it seemed important. And it might be forgotten, if his brain needed to clear space up the next time he had to memorize some Very Important Information. “I’d love some seeds,” he said, remembering he had been offered something. “I can pay for them.”</p><p>“Nonsense! No payment necessary Any friend of Link’s is a friend of mine. And Link here has done enough for this village as a whole, honestly, we probably owe him several times over. It is no hardship to give you some seeds. I’ll have plenty for the next year as it is.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble, really,’ Hyrule insisted. “I don’t suppose you have any Early Radish or Mighty Thistle seeds, either?”</p><p>Medda frowned thoughtfully. “Radish, yes. They grow over on Mount Lanyru, which is nearby, and ever since Link took care of the Lynel that had claimed the place, some of the men have been able to go collect some. Thistle, no. Those don’t grow very well around here. But if you find one, it should be easy enough to collect the seeds from it.”</p><p>A few packets of seeds and several more explanations about how to start them and also collect them from the grown plant later, they bid Medda a grateful farewell and left him to his gardening. </p><p>“Well, Lincoln, you’re well on your way to becoming a farmer!” Wild commented as he led the way to another house, this one with a sign reading “Mayor”. “Let’s hope our other two stops are just as fruitful!”</p><p>They knocked, and Hyrule was introduced to Reede, the mayor of Hateno Village. He was more than happy to talk to them, although he admitted he didn’t know very much about growing apple trees. </p><p>“Uma is right,” he told them. “After the Calamity, they just kind of popped up everywhere. We think that the 6 underneath the tech lab were planted by someone, because they’re in such neat rows, but no one knows who. And they don’t seem to require much care, either – as I’m sure Link can tell you – Or,” he cut himself off, “you’re a traveler too, I’m sure you’ve seen yourself. Apple trees just seem to grow everywhere, in random places. Means that the traveler is sure to have at least some sort of food, on the road, luckily.”</p><p>Wild agreed, smoothly covering up Hyrule’s awkwardness at not actually having traveled around this world enough to know what Reede meant. They chatted for a bit longer, and Reede did end up giving them some apples, apple seeds, and apple cider to take home. It wasn’t quite as useful a chat as with Medda, but it was still good.</p><p>They left Reede’s house around mid-afternoon, slightly surprised at how fast the day had gone by. “I guess farming is a full-time job,” Wild remarked, staring at the angle of the sun. “I hope the others aren’t trashing my house while we’re gone. Oh well. We’ve only got one more stop to make. We should be back soon.”</p><p>They trudged up the hill. Wild stopped halfway up and looked around him. “This is my favorite place in Hyrule,” he confessed to Hyrule. “It almost feels like the calamity didn’t happen, here, just before the Tech Lab becomes visible. I can almost forget my responsibility. I can just look out over the land and enjoy the peaceful life.”</p><p>There was a shriek as a pair of boys came running down the hill, chased by a small guardian robot. “Well, peaceful when the local boys aren’t terrorizing the local 100-year-old-turned-6-year-old Sheikah director, and being terrorized in turn, at least,” Wild commented wryly. “That’s always a ruckus. Anyway! This is Koyin’s house. She’s a sheep rustler. I get all my milk from her. Shall we go see if she has any fertilizer for you?” With a grin, he marched to the house and knocked. </p><p>The lady who opened the door had a grumpy-looking expression on her face which only lifted marginally when she saw who it was. When Wild explained who Hyrule was and what they were looking for, her expression didn’t seem to change at all, but she nodded and told them to wait for her, before slamming the door in their faces.</p><p>“Wow,” Wild whispered to Hyrule. “I think this is the most excited I’ve ever seen her. She must really enjoy talking about fertilizer and compost.” </p><p>“That was excited? She seemed grumpy to me,” Hyrule whispered back.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s her usual expression. Trust me, she was excited, I could tell.”</p><p>Koyin came out in boots and a rattier shirt than before. She led them to the field and did indeed show them how to make compost and how to use fertilizer. And she was more than happy to give them some – with the conditions that they collect it themselves and prove that they could use it correctly. </p><p>“She basically just foisted some of her chores off on us, didn’t she,” Hyrule muttered under his breath to Wild as he turned the compost heap and carefully made sure the worms were doing ok.  </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Wild muttered back from where he was mucking out the barn ‘collecting fertilizer’ from the sheep pens there. “Definitely. The things I do for you.”</p><p>The sun had set and the sky was quickly losing light by the time they finished ‘proving’ their knowledge to Koyin. She graciously provided them with bags to stuff the generous, stinky gift of compost and fertilizer in, and sent them on their way with the same grumpy expression.</p><p>“The others probably aren’t going to be happy with us,” Hyrule commented, following Wild down the path lit by the strange blue torches. “We didn’t tell anyone we were going to be gone all day.”</p><p>“To be fair, we didn’t intend to be gone all day,” Wild pointed out. “… But yeah. You’re right. Think you can stand up to Time’s disappointed eyebrow?”</p><p>“Not a chance,” Hyrule sighed. “But hey, at least we got something to show for it! That’s more than we usually do, when we go off on our exploring jaunts.”</p><p>--</p><p>The sun was low in the sky when Twilight stepped into Wild’s house with a sigh, only to tense up again at the sight of 6 other Links in various stages of an argument in the main room. Glowering at everyone, he put his fingers to his lips and gave a piercing whistle. “What’s going on?” he demanded in the sudden silence that fell when everyone turned to look at him.</p><p>“Wild and Hyrule are missing!” Wind bounced up to him. “Again! Warriors thinks we should go after them.”</p><p>Twilight blinked at the younger boy. “How long have they been gone?”</p><p>“No one knows,” drawled Legend. “We haven’t seen either of them since shortly after we got here. There isn’t a note or anything. They’ve just vanished.”</p><p>“They could be in trouble,” insisted Warriors. “Wild mentioned that the Yiga Clan was still active. We have to go look for them!”</p><p>“Or they just wandered off, you know, as they do,” pointed out Legend. “It’s Hyrule and Wild we’re talking about here.”</p><p>“It is Wild’s world,” Sky agreed. “He could be anywhere, with that fancy transportation thing.”</p><p>“Or they could be in trouble,” Time sighed. “We just don’t know. They usually tell someone when they go wandering, for this very reason.” He cocked an eye at Twilight, a silent question.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t had a whiff of them either,” Twilight admitted in response, shaking his head subtly at Time. “But like Sky said, this is Wild’s world. He has a teleporting gate set up right outside his house – if they are in trouble, they should be able to come right back here. Unless the Sheikah Slate is still in the house? Then maybe we should worry.”</p><p>Everyone froze, looking at each other. Twilight sighed. “Let me guess, no one thought to look.”</p><p>There was a scattering of people as Wind, Sky, Four, Legend, and Warriors all suddenly had places to be, slates to look for. Time watched them go, but moved to stand by Twilight.</p><p>“Are you able to go look for them?” he asked, quietly, for Twilight’s ears only. “I know Wild said we should stay in his house, so we don’t overwhelm and frighten the villagers with a bunch of strange men, but you could go.”</p><p>Twilight twitched. “Wolfy isn’t exactly non-threatening, either” he pointed out dryly, in the same low voice. When Time continued to stare at him out of the side of his one good eye, he relented. “I can go. I’ll have to wait for dark, though.”</p><p>Time turned to look at the setting sun out the window. He raised an eyebrow in silent judgement. </p><p>Twilight huffed. “Whatever, Old Man. You know what I meant. If they aren’t back by full dark, I’ll go look for them. Now, don’t you have a Sheikah Slate to be searching for?”<br/>
Time’s other eyebrow crept up to join the first, but he let Twilight have it, moving off to help the others look. </p><p>--</p><p>Almost half an hour later, there was no sign of the Sheikah Slate, but neither was there any sign of their two missing party members. It was just dark enough that Twilight thought he could slip into his wolf form, and he was getting ready to make his excuses to do so when the door to Wild’s house burst open and Wild and Hyrule came tumbling in, covered in dirt, carrying several large bundles, and laughing happily. A sigh of relief swept through the house.</p><p>“Where have you been?” demanded Warriors. “You guys went missing for ages! And you didn’t tell anyone! We talked about this!”</p><p>The two looked guilty, but it dropped off their faces quickly.</p><p>“We were finding life for Hyrule to take back to his world!” Wild explained. “We didn’t go far – we didn’t even leave the village. We were just talking to the farmers in town. And look! We found some seeds for him, the start of a compost heap, and some fertilizer! We also talked to people about how to rehabilitate land! It turns out, several of the farmers remember their parents talking about how the land had to be restored after the Great Calamity, and it sounds similar enough to what is affecting Hyrule’s land that we think that he can actually start a garden in his own world, with enough time! And maybe, eventually, help life come back to the rest of everything! So instead of Hyrule being a mere traveler, he’ll be the traveling farmer!”</p><p>He grinned and nudged a groaning Hyrule with his shoulder. Hyrule wasn’t that upset though.</p><p>“We’re sorry for making you guys worry,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “But look! Compost! And fertilizer!”</p><p>The group recoiled from the pungent smell coming out of the bundle in Hyrule’s arms. </p><p>“Please tell me you’re keeping that by your bedroll, very, very far away from mine,” Legend said, eyeing it suspiciously. </p><p>“Well, we’re glad you’re alright,” Time cut in. “But please, next time, let someone know where you are going, as we discussed.” He gave them a stern look, and the two younger heroes looked appropriately chastened. </p><p>“We will,” they promised. </p><p>Then Wild looked around his house. His face immediately turned to outrage. “What happened in here?” He cried, staring in dismay at the piles of everything everywhere.</p><p>It was the other heroes’ turn to look sheepish. </p><p>“Well…” Warriors started, but Legend cut him off. </p><p>“Twilight told us too!” He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Twilight. The hero in question immediately began to protest, and the night devolved into relaxed squabbling, ending with several people cowering away from Wild as he shouted at them – not because he was particularly terrifying or anything, but because he stunk to high heavens and that finger covered in suspiciously brown goop was getting dangerously close to their clothes, <em>No thank you!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never played whichever game(s) Hyrule comes from - I'm pulling the idea that his land is devastated from other fics I've seen in the Linked Universe which describe it that way. I have played Breath of the Wild, and all the characters from Hateno Village I used are actual characters in-game.</p><p>Hyrule's idea about apples came from my (incorrect) assumption that the Manga adaption of his game was the one with the apple farmer. We have since decided that Legend is the one who likes apples and became an apple farmer, but I decided to leave the apples in the story. Hyrule and Legend come from the same timeline; they can both like apples.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>